1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of kitchen utensils, and more particularly to adjustable tongs.
2. Description of Related Art
Every time a person uses tongs for serving salad or pasta, etc., the server has difficulty with measuring the portions properly. Some plates or bowls may get too much, and some may be short-changed and not get a full plate. This can happen in the home or in restaurant kitchens.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,768,288; 5,199,756; 5,934,721; 6,536,819 and 6,726,263, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse tongs.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions may be adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide simple, efficient, and practical adjustable tongs.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved adjustable tongs and the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.